Letter
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: Lewat surat, Tony dan Steve berkomunikasi. /Bad Summarry/AU/BL/One Shoot/OOC maybe?/My first fic in Avengers Fandom./STONY


**Desclaimer: Marvel**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**-Letter-**

**.**

**.**

Bocah itu bisu, dan sama sekali tak memiliki hal khusus yang cukup mencolok untuk membuat seorang gadis tertarik padanya. Dia hanya bocah pirang dengan perawakan yang selalu dibalut sweater dan duduk di kursi roda tiap harinya. Namun, tanpa diketahui siapapun, bahwa Tony memperhatikannya selama ini. Sebab, setiap hari ketika Tony pulang sekolah, bocah pirang yang tak pernah keluar dari kawasan teritori luar pagar rumahnya itu selalu menyiram bunga.

Pagi ini, dengan mengejutkan bocah itu mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dia memberikan senyum menawan dan sebuah surat tanpa perangko.

"Ini apa?" Tony bertanya. Bocah itu menunjukkan arlojinya yang berbahan besi Alice dengan ukiran tulisan Steve Rogers.

Tony akhirnya paham apa maksudnya.

"Kau memperkenalkan diri kepadaku sebagai Steve Rogers?"

Steve tersenyum seketika. Lantas mengangguk.

"Lalu-?"

Telapak tangan Steve membolak-balik. Seolah memberi isyarat yang berarti Tony suruh membuka suratnya. Tony membuka suratnya.

"Kau mengundangku ke acara pesta ulangtahun Pepper Potts?" Steve mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya...-tunggu! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya."

Tapi, Steve hanya melontarkan senyum.

.

Kau tahu Tony? Steve selalu tahu saat kau memperhatikannya.

...###...

Lagi-lagi Tony harus mengernyitkan alisnya saat adaa seekor anjung imut yang rahangnya menjepit sepucuk surat. Anjing imut itu mendongakkan rahang untuk memberikan suratnya. Tony mau tak mau mengambilnya. Ia berinisiatif membukanya.

"Dia...-" Tony terperangah saat ia menatap anjing manis itu.

..._dia memberikan hadiah anjing manis ini di ulang tahunku seperti yang kuceritakan seperti kemarin di ulang tahun potts?_

.

.

.

_Kau tahu Tony, Steve memang bisu. Tapi, hatinya selalu mendengarkan dan mengerti segala keinginanmu._

_...###..._

Semakin hari, Tony tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia mulai memperhatikan bocah pirang itu.

Perkenalan aneh tempo hari kini mula memiliki makna yang begitu dalam. Mulai entah kapan tapi mereka kini telah bersahabat begitu dekat. Terkadang Steve mengundangnya ke acara makan malam keluarganya yang selalu mewah selayaknya acara pesta penyambutan tamu agung.

Dan untuk di pihak Tony, Tony senang hati mengajak Steve mengunjungi rumah pohonnya bersama Hard..-nama anjinh peliharaannya dari Steve. Tempat diamana seharusnya itu rahasia dari orang lain. Namun untuk Steve, Tony berikan pengecualian. Tak menyangka ia kalau Steve itu sangat jenius dalam hal teknologi. Karenanya mereka sering bekerja sama untuk mnemukan suatau penemuan baru di Trost Toll.._nama rumah pohon itu.

Dan disela-sela itu, memandangi Steve yang sedang menyiram bunga adalah hobi terselubung dari pengetahuan orang lain. Dia juga manis. Menurut pandangannya. Tak ada yang tahu itu. Hanya dia.

Tony memandang kagum Steve karena perilakunya yang peduli. Namun hari ini, ia harus melihat bocah pirang itu pergi ke Avengers school untuk sekolah luar biasa. Karena dia seorang bisu. Dan ia harus pindah ke Malibu.

Saat itu, rasanya ada yang menghilang. Tidak seperti Tony pulang sekolah dan melihat bocah pirang itu menyiram bunga dan tak seperti saat bocah tiba-tiba didepan rumahnya dengan membawa sepucuk surat yang isinya selalu membawa kejutan.

Satu tahun berlalu, Tony tak dapat menampik bahwa ia menginginkan untuk bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi. Heh..-? Bagaimana kabarnya di Malibu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Tony lelah memikirkannya.

Ia mulai malas membuka buku pe-er meskipun tangannya tetap memegang pensil dan otaknya yang telah terbiasa menapung soal dan rumus bergerak sendiri dan menyelesaikan soal-soalnya. Kebiasannya bahkan mulai beralih dengan makan-makanan snack. Bir. Dan apapun yang kurang berguna. Tak seperti dulu lagi.

Dulu, ia bahkan sangat kolot mengumpulkan sisa uang jajan demi membeli bahan ini dan itu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat pesawat mainan remot control buatannya sendiri untuk ulang tahun Steve Agustus mendatang.

Tony ingin Steve pulang untuk beberapa menit sekedar menyapanya. Menyapanya dengan surat-suratnya yang kadang memiliki gaya tulis tangan yang membingungkan namun isinya tersampaikan dengan jelas untuk otak jeniusnya.

Tapi, setidaknya kini Tony memiliki beberapa kesempatan. Minggu depan menjelang liburan kelulusan sekolah habis. Sebelum di wisuda. Howard, ayahnya memiliki perjalanan ke Malibu untuk menjalankan suatu DikLat teknologi ke mahasiswa-nya. Tony ingin ikut.

Tapi memang sial, saat itu ia justru terkena demam tinggi akibat ngelembur mengerjakan pesawat mainan untuk Steve yang belum selesai. Kejar waktu agar ia bisa membawa pesawat mainan itu serta saat melakukan kunjungannya. Dan akhirnya, Tony harus _delay dan stay home for take a rest._

Ia gagal mengunjungi Malibu karena sakit demam yang penuh sial ini.

Ck..est, ia bahkan hanya bisa terbaring di kamar saat upacara wisuda berlangsung. Sial..~padahal pesawat terbang itu sudah selesai. Coba kalau ada Steve, mungkin pembuatannya bisa jadi lebih cepat.

Ah...-it's okay. Tapi, stamina tubuhnya yang drastis terjepit tidak mengizinkan. Ah..-Chi!

Dan ia bersin untuk ke limabelas kalinya. Disaat seperti hanya Pepper potts teman lamanya yang peduli, dan menjenguknya sebentar. Tapi kemudian gadis itu pergi lagi begitu harus departure ke bandara. Pindah usai kelulusan. Dan ia sendirian lagi.

Tahu-tahu, pulang ayahnya yang mewakili kedatanganya di panggung penerimaan penghargaan siswa terbaik membawa piala kaki tiga atas namanya sebagi bintang pelajar -lagi- tahun ini.

Ah...~ rasanya menyesal kenapa tak menanyakan apa alamta E-mail, FB, G-mail, NoPhone, atau apapaun lah yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Steve.

"Ah...-sial!" umpat Tony sembari mengisap keningnya yang terbasahi oleh keringat dingin selayaknya milik orang demam. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut sampai kemudian Howard membuka pintu kamarnya dari luar.

-Cklek-

"Ada apa ayah?"

Howard memperlihatkan senyum anehnya yang sudah biasa. Dia mengangsurkan sepucuk surat yang kini berperangko.

Tertulis 'Reges Stiv'

Dan Tony tahu benar siapa dia.

Buru-buru ia membuka surat itu setelah mengeluarkan keringat dingin sekali.

Tes..

-CKLEK!-

BLUSH!

Dari luar, Steve dengan tanpa kursi rodanya. Dia berdiri dengan perawakan _manly-_nya. Kakinya telah sembuh dan Bersedekap di dada dan satu hal yang akan Tony ingat selama sejarah persahabatannya dengan Steve.

...-mata biru itu menatapnya dengan sorot reseh dan seringai di bibir _peach_-nya. Dia berubah menjadi sosok yang tetap imut seperti dulu, namun kini..

"Hay, Tony."

Dia melambaikan tangan. Rona merah Tony semakin tebal.

__Kau menyukaiku selama ini?_

"Aku dengar dari paman kau membuat pesawat. Kenapa tak menyusulku langsung ke Malibu?" Steve mendekat.

Ada apa dengan suaranya.

Dan...-ada apa dengan biru itu yang begitu mempesona? Ada apa dengan cara mendekatnya yang tak bisa ia tolak? Ada apa dengan...-

Cup.

.

.

.

Hei-!

Pesan aneh apa yang barusan kau bawa surat!

_Apa aku masih normal?_

.

.

.

Tony hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

**EnD**

**Maaf aku ga terlalu ngerti gimana nama-nama di Avengers. Sebab aku buat ini waktu baru keinspirasi sama Author grettama. Makasih Author-san. Sudah membuatku tertarik di Fandom ini. ;)**

**Mind to Comment?**

**Thank's for read**


End file.
